Benutzer:Jadekaiser
' Hallo an alle! ' thumb|left|Vorox for ever! thumb|left|Zeskbomber! Klein aber Gemein!thumb|left|Zesk! Mit 4 Augen und 7 Sinnen! thumb|left|Vorox for Ever! I'ch bin Jadekaiser und seit 2001 Bionicle Fan. Alles hat mit einem Bohrok Pahrak begonnen. Anders als bei vielen anderen die sich auch mit dem orginal Storylines und dazugehörigen Daten und Fakten beschäfftigen, ist mein Hauptinterrese das Schreiben von eigenen Bionicle Geschichten und dem Entwerfen von selbst erfundenen Toa und Matoranern. Meine Projekte spielen in dem gleichen Universen wie die orginal Bionicle Geschichte. Sie stellen fictive Nebhandlungen dar die an den ein oder anderen Stellen an die orginal Geschichte anknüpfen könnten. Aber mittlerweile hat sich aber auch dies geändert. So das nur noch Orte, Namen und die ein oder andere Technik aus der orginal Storyline stammt. '''I'ch möchte noch mal anmerken das Orte und Ereignisse in meinen Geschichten nur als Orientierung dienen. Meine ersten Toa Charakter war der aus der orginal Story stammte war Toa Tuyet, da ich ein großer Fan von ihr bin. Da es von Tuyet keine officielle Figur gab, baute ich mir ebend eine für meine Fanfictions. Das gleiche tat ich später auch für den Charakter Nidihiki und Nikila tat, für die gab es auch keine Toa Figuren. Sie weichen aber von den Beschreibungen der orginal Daten ab. Neben bei bemerkt, sie alle sind in der orginal Storyline umgekommen. ' Drei Gründe warum ich Figuren umbaue: ' 'J'ede umgebaute Figur ist ein Unikat. 'E's handelt sich um fictive Charaktere. 'E's macht einfach spass, eigende Figuren zu entwerfen. '''Ausnahme: S'obald meine Saga Bionicle Wars abgeschlossen ist, beginne ich ein neues Projekt das auf die 2009 Bionicle Line aufbaut. '''D'ieses Projekt ist auch eine Fanfiction, ist aber mal von Charakteren, Handlung und kleinen Handlungsgrundlagen, an das orginal Bara Magna und seinen Völkern gebunden. 'W'eshalb noch einige Rescherschen laufen bevor ich mit dem eigendlichen Schreiben an ??? beginnen werde. Bisher habe zu dem Projekt einige Ideen zusammengestellt. 'E's sind bereits einige Charaktere und deren Profil fertig gestellt und einige in Arbeit. Es wird aber noch etwas dauern, bis ich alle Hauptrollen und Nebenrollen erstellt und zugeordnet haben werde. Zuweilen auch da noch nicht all zu viel über Bara Magna bekannt ist. '''Alle Figuren, die in den Galerien auf dieser Seite zu sehen sind beitzte ich auch in dieser oder einer leicht veränderten Form. Da ich nicht immer über eine Digitalkamera verfüge um Bilder zu aktualiesieren. Von „http://de.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Jadekaiser“ ' Meine Beiträge: ' Chronologie der neuen Legenden: Benutzer:Jadekaiser/Preise Federation of the Hunters oder "Die Legenden von Bara Magna" Das Wüsten Volk (Federation of the Hunters) Bild:Clan_Elite_Jägerkrieger.JPG|Vincent der Clankrieger Bild:Zesk.JPG|Yazoo der Tüftler und Shelke die Fallenstellerin Bild:Clan_Elite_Jägerkrieger_1.JPG|Yanka die Clankriegerin Bild:Zesk_2.JPG|Phokal und Kairi Bild:Glatoranerin_Sabri.JPG|Sabri Abgesandte der Agori Versammlung Bild:Agori_des_Dsungels.JPG|Pieper and Mailek Bild:Baramuth_sec_edit.JPG|Baramuth "The big Red" Bild:Rückecken_an_Rücken.JPG|Brimos and Raduk Der Geheime Rat Kompendium Bild:Igni_mit_Masterblades.JPG |Toa Inika Jadek Bild:Toa_Levika_a.JPG|Toa Mahnika Levika Bild:Toa_Matokai_Renui.JPG|Toa Matokai Bild:Azusa_mit_MKP.JPG|Toa Azusa Kakama Bild:Tuyet.JPG|Toa Tuyet Hunter Seeker Bild:Toa_Takafu_Hunterseekr_silver.JPG|Toa Takafu Hunterseeker Bild:Renui_Toa_Nidihiki.JPG|Toa Nidihiki Renui Bild:Nikila_20092.JPG|Toa Nikila Bild:Imani_pw._1.JPG|Toa Imani ' Bionicle Wars "Hell Gate" ' Hellgate and Shadow Cleaner Team Shadow Cleaner Bild:Scorpi_mit_Inferno_Blaster.JPG|Shadow Cleaner Skorpi Bild:Lillidh_Cosmos_Claws.JPG|Shadow Cleaner Lillidh Dark Bild:Memphit_Xavin.JPG|Shadow Cleaner MX Team Hellgate Bild:Hell_Gate_Unit_Bima.JPG|Toa Shadow Bima Bild:Hell_Gate_Unit_Kaimana.JPG|Hellgate Toa Kaimana Bild:Hell_Gate_Unit_Sorax.JPG|Hellgate Paladin Sorax Bimas Freunde Bild:Nadija.JPG|Nadja Bild:Grandel.JPG|Grandel Bild:Snowhead.JPG|Snowhead Bild:Saphiria_KAL.JPG|Saphiria KAL Bild:Jadekaiser.JPG|Jadekaiser Bild:Snowball.JPG|Snowball Der Orden von Mata Nui Kompendium Bild:Titan_Axonn.JPG|Titan Axonn mit Apokalypse Bewaffnung Bild:Brutaka_08.JPG|Titan Brutaka mit Apokalypse Bewaffnung Bild:Takanuva_Edel.JPG|Titan Mata Nui Bild:Weiß_Mazeka.JPG|Av Matoraner Mazeka, Chronist von Mata Nui Der Senat von Olda Nui Kompendium Bild:Pekka_und_Makai.JPG|Pekka und Makai Senatoren der Geheimen Gemeinde Bild:Ehrias_und_Amaya.JPG|Ehrias und Amaya Senatoren der Geheimen Gemeinde Bild:Vhika_und_Makani.JPG|Vhika und Makani Senatorinnen der Geheimen Gemeinde Bild:Salumi_und_Kuhul.JPG|Salumi und Kuhul Bild:Matoranerin_blau_a.JPG|Lilu Bild:Matoraner_Weiß_a.JPG|Lumi Bild:Matoraner_orange_av.JPG|Ahmon Bild:Matoranerin_Marlene.JPG|Senator u. M S F Oberst Marlene Bild:Matoraber_Ahokii.JPG| Senator u.M S F Oberst Ahokii Bild:MIB_Matoran_in_Black.JPG|Agetn Tops Bild:Tutaga_Rufus.JPG|Senator des Geheimen Rates Rufus Bild:Matoranerin_Lucretcia.JPG|Senatorin des Geheimen Rates Lucretcis ( ist die Frau von Rufus ) Bild:Turaga_Dume_a.JPG|Senator Dume, Oberst. Admirals der Vahki Garde Bild:Brigahmi_a.JPG|Brigahmi Xavin Bild:Dialgo_Black.JPG|Dialgo Xavin Bild:Horus.JPG|Bezirks Admiral Horus Bild:Goro.JPG|Bezirks Admirälin Bastet Bild:Anubis.JPG|Bezirks Admiral Anubis Bild:Athene.JPG|Bezirks Admirälin Isis Makuta und Bioaliens Kompendium Bild:Allexia_Bioalien.JPG|Bioalien Allexia "Mother" Bild:Bioalien_und_Vorox.JPG| Allexia mit neuen Freunden Bild:Die_erste_Jagdgruppe.JPG|Die erste Jagdgruppe Die Kaiser Garde Kompendium Informationen und Nebenbrojekte: Geschichten in denen ich vorkomme: Südlicher Kontinent in Gefahr von Lhikan Reise nach Olda Nui von Lhikan Rufus´ Weddingvon Lhikan What a beautiful Weddingvon Lhikan Die letzte Sonnenwende von Lhikan Schlacht um Otro Nui (Skorpi63) von Nidihiki Schlacht der Toa von Nidihiki Light in the Shadows von Nidihiki Die Legende des Lebensvon Kailani Die Legende des Lebens 2 "Angriff der Bruderschaft" von Kailani Wiki-Nui Fanfiction:Geburtstagswettbewerb/IgnikaNuva5294 von Kailani Die Topfiguren der anderen: Alle Kreationen in dieser Gallerie sind meine Vavoriten! Bild:Ganz_nach_Memphite.jpg|Erschaffen von Kailani Bild:Atakus3.jpg|Erschaffen von Bioniclemaster Bild:Skorpi_als_Anführer.jpg|Erschaffen von Scorpi Schöpfungen anderer Großer Wesen Bild:Ganz_nach_Memphite.jpg|Erschaffen von Kailani Bild:Ganz_nach_Brutaka.jpg|Erschaffen von Kailani Bild:100_3208.JPG|Erschaffen von Kailani Bild:Kailani_Hunterseeker.jpg|Erschaffen von Kailani Bild:100 3272.JPG|Erschaffen von Kailani Bild:Tridax.JPG|Erschaffen von Kailani Bild:Tahu Inara.jpg|Erschaffen von Kailani Bild:Kailani.jpg|Erschaffen von Lhikan Bild:Toa Jadekaiser.jpg|Erschaffen von Lhikan Bild:Toa Olda Tuyet.jpg|Erschaffen von Lhikan Bild:Toa Kailani.jpg|Erschaffen von Lhikan Bild:Atakus3.jpg|Erschaffen von Lhikan Bild:Toa Olda Jadekaiser.jpg|Erschaffen von Lhikan Bild:Nikila.jpg|Erschaffen von Lhikan Bild:S5000169.JPG|Erschaffen von Nidihiki Bild:S5000162.JPG|Erschaffen von Nidihiki Bild:Ibrox.JPG|Erschaffen von Nidihiki Bild:S5000168.JPG|Erschaffen von Nidihiki Bild:Tren Krom.JPG|Erschaffen von Nidihiki Bild:S5000161.JPG|Erschaffen von Nidihiki Music Videos: thumb|300px|right|Closer the Trues thumb|300px|left|Greeping my Soul! thumb|300px|left|Der Soundtrack für die Hellgate Toa! thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right